Eat, Pray, Love
by Ayashii-Tsumi
Summary: Summary is on top of 1st Chapter. Pairings IxK,SxM,AxK,SxK, Rating subject to change. No way similar to Eat, Pray, Love novel or movie in anyway, only the title has been taken due to it fitting perfectly with my story. Thank you.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Kagome Higurashi had been cooking since she was seven thanks to her father and mother, her whole life had always been centered around restaurants and food and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Now at age 27, Kagome has become one of the top chefs in the world and has a restaurant _Shikon Blossom_in the center of downtown Tokyo with her best friend, and a world known Baker and Pastry Chef, Sango Taijia (28). Inuyasha Takahashi (29) is your typical bad-boy high class actor, who takes advantage of anything and anyone, preferring things to go his way especially after his latest blockbuster movie ended his seven year relationship with movie actress Kikyo M. (28). [No one knows her last name] Miroku Houshi (29), Inuyasha's long-time friend and agent/manager had been trying to pick up his friends mood and one day as they were in Downtown, Miroku to him to Shikon Blossom, where things seem to take a downright turn after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, especially after Inuyasha orders her to become his personal chef.

I hope you all will love this story.

I'm going to say from the start I love cooking and baking so many of the terms you will read, are actually from my experience as well as dishes I actually love. If you love some of the dishes I dish out (lol, I had to do it), don't hesitate to comment for the recipe and I will add it in the next chapter for your guys pleasure, and maybe you guys will become a little bit of a cook or baker .

**Disclaimer:** Now like any story here on I must add that I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi has created for Inuyasha. I also do not own anything affiliated with my title, Eat, Pray, Love. The story here is not live the novel or the movie, so please do not expect it to be the same, just the title was used because it actually fits.

* * *

_Eat, Pray, Love: Prologue: The Beginning_

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young little girl came running down some stairs, her footsteps audibly banging against the wooded floors. She looked to be about seven, with long, wavy raven black hair, and eyes that shined a deep blue sapphire. She was wearing a yellow dress and black shoes, and looked like she was ready to speed off again, except she was unsure as to where her father was.

"In the kitchen Kagome," a husky male voice yelled and Kagome was on her way once again giggling as she entered the kitchen that smelled delicious with spices, vegetables, and meats where a tall and lean man turned around with a smile, his eyes the same color as his daughters, and short black hair. He bent down to scoop the hyper Kagome. "Well if it isn't my little princess Kagome" he said nuzzling his nose into her neck just to make her laugh.

"Daddy! That tickles!" she said trying to squirm her way out of her father's grasp before she stopped, smelling the delicious sautéed vegetables in the pan before turning to her dad. "I think it needs a bit more pepper and salt daddy," she said.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure about that Kagome. I think I know how to make Pasta alla Primavera," he said with a smile, as he moved Kagome to his left side and grabbing a fork to get a piece of broccoli before lifting his left eyebrow to turn and look at his daughter. "I need to be careful from now on then, it seems like my little Kagome wants to steal my Top Chef's hat" he said with a wink making Kagome smile.

"But I do want to become a great cook like you daddy! I want to cook for people and make them feel all gooey and warm inside after trying my food like you do. I want to become a great chef!" she said as a woman holding a small boy in her arms walked in.

"And you'll be a great chef like your father Kagome" the woman said with a smile, her eyes a green forest and hair that was short and wavy. She walked over kissing her husband on the lips as the little one year old boy in her arms tried to reach for Kagome.

"Thank you mommy," Kagome said with a laugh as she gave her hand to her little brother. "Maybe Souta will become a great chef too," she thought as both her mother and father laughed.

"I bet he will Kagome…I bet he will. And the two of your Chef Higurashi's will be unstoppable" her father said putting her down as he added some butter, milk, cheese and seasonings to a different pan to make alfredo sauce before adding the pasta and vegetables for dinner.

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room of her home alongside her little brother Souta. They were playing blocks, she was now nine and he was three as their mother cooked in the kitchen and an old man sat on the couch asleep with the TV on. This made Kagome giggle, her grandfather was so odd, if she turned the TV off he would wake up but as soon as it turned on he would go back to sleep.

"Gom! Gom!" Souta said waving his hands at his sister trying to grab her attention by saying her name the best he could.

"What is it Souta?" Kagome asked before placing the last block on their restaurant building, "Our restaurant will be called Shikon Blossom, after the Shikon jewel and the Goshinboku tree's blossoms!". It had been raining all day and the news said it would only get worse and this made her pout. She wanted to go outside and play, or go travel to California like her dad was doing right now with one of his best friends, Mr. Inutaisho Takahashi.

"Gom!" Souta said giving his sister a smile, happy that she put the last block and he started clapping and bouncing in his sitting position about their restaurant making Kagome laugh as the phone rang.

The water was turned off from the kitchen as Kagome's mother, Kaori, dried her hands to pick up the receiver. "Moshi, moshi. Higurashi residence" she said as she began putting dishes away. Quickly movement within the kitchen stopped and a loud crash was heard from there.

Kagome's grandpa woke up at the nose confused before he ran to the kitchen to see what happened, Kagome as well ran to see if her mother was alright. "Kaori. What happened?" the older man asked, watching her daughter slip to the floor, sitting next to the broken plate the receiver to her ear, her green eyes filled with pain and tears

"Papa…Keitaro, Keitaro" she said before her body racked with a sob, dropping the phone and Kagome ran towards her in a fierce hug not liking her mother crying. "The plane...Middle of the Pacific…It crashed, they don't think there are any survivors, twenty-one plus the two pilots lost" she said in another sob.

Kagome stood petrified hearing this information, her father was dead. He couldn't be, he was going to California with Mr. Takahashi. Mr. Takahashi was a movie star, she saw him in movies and he was going to Hollywood for some transcripts and her daddy was going with him to cook and get on a few cooking shows since her daddy was famous too in the food world.

"No! No!" Kagome said as tears formed in her eyes. Kaori grabbed her daughter in a hug, wanting the pain in her daughter to go away. She looked over at her father-in-law as the life in his eyes dulled at the loss of his only son. Souta was left alone in the living room unbeknownst to him that his father had been lost at sea as he tumbled the restaurant he and Kagome had built.

* * *

It had taken her a long time to finally open this restaurant, _Shikon Blossom_, and she wasn't going to back down from it. It had opened New Years day 2009 and it was well into a year and a half already. It was doing very well with all types of people from business men, college students, families and such walking in to try her food as well as her long time friend since high school, Sango's desserts and pastries.

Ever since her father's death, opening her own restaurant was her dream, something that would make Keitaro Higurashi live on with his favorite and signature dishes as well as the one's Kagome had perfected. During high school she waited tables at the restaurant her father worked at, soon after graduating she attended Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo while still maintaining her waitressing job. She remained there two and a half years until she opted to graduate at age 21 working as a chef in the same restaurant for five more years until she opened _Shikon Blossom_ with Sango.

"Ayumi, start making the base for my crème brulèe!" A girl with brown hair in a bun said as she placed a hat on top before whisking egg whites and sugar by hand to make meringue for lemon pie topping. She had bright magenta eyes, and her skin was a light tanned color. It was bustling in her side of the kitchen with herself and four others helping her. The girl whom she called to was quickly mixing the fresh ingredients as another girl scrambled to ice a cake with butter cream and one man hauling a flour sac to another man who was mixing and measuring ingredients for cake.

"Sango! How are the brulèe's coming? I got three more orders" a boy said, his eyes a aqua-green hue, and his hair was black and short. He was holding a duplicate order in his hand which he placed on the wheel were several other orders were placed.

"They are getting ready to be put in the oven Souta. We have the other several in the oven for the first few order's, the second batch will be ready as soon as the customers finish their dinners. Tell Kagome" Sango said as she grabbed three pies and began layering the meringue beautiful with her spatula as the boy nodded and left.

In the next adjoining kitchen there was a team of about eight people. The leader standing at one of the stops adding wine and moving the contents within the pan as it lit on fire and moving from one side to the other adding condiments, spices and such as a man in another stove was cooking a large pot of soup, two artfully preparing the plates with food, and the rest either prepping or cooking food to be put out for their customers.

"Kagome! I got the three salmon-pilafs, one with the cranberry-salad and the other two cesears, I got two steaks, one medium one well, baked potatoes with the works, then I got a large bowl of potato leek soup as well as a small bowl order. Plus, the steaks and soups come with three brulèe's. Sango has the next batch for these ready for the oven" the boy said as he called over several waiters to take the plates that were ready to be sent out to their appropriate owners.

"Thank you Souta." Kagome called winking at her twenty-one year old brother. He was going to graduate soon and soon enough he was going to be helping Kagome man the kitchen here at Shikon Blossom. That was what made Kagome happy, that her brother would soon help her with their father's dream.

* * *

So there you have it. The beginning on how Kagome became a baker, where she is at now, and how _Shikon Blossom_ came to be.

Don't worry though folks. Inuyasha and Miroku will be making their appearance in the next chapter which will be mostly focused on them.

Until the next addition of _Eat, Pray,_ _Love_, please review .

-Aya


	2. Compliments to the Chef, well, Sort of

Kagome Higurashi had been cooking since she was seven thanks to her father and mother, her whole life had always been centered on restaurants and food and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Now at age 27, Kagome has become one of the top chefs in the world and has a restaurant _Shikon Blossom _in the center of downtown Tokyo with her best friend, and a world known Baker and Pastry Chef, Sango Taijia (28). Inuyasha Takahashi (29) is your typical bad-boy high class actor, who takes advantage of anything and anyone, preferring things to go his way especially after his latest blockbuster movie ended his seven year relationship with movie actress Kikyo M. (28). [No one knows her last name] Miroku Houshi (29), Inuyasha's long-time friend and agent/manager had been trying to pick up his friends mood and one day as they were in Downtown, Miroku to him to Shikon Blossom, where things seem to take a downright turn after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, especially after Inuyasha orders her to become his personal chef.

Okay. So I haven't gotten any reviews, yet, but I have been getting hits and visitors and I wonder if that is actually a good thing. Anyways, I was on a roll after my prologue so, I decided to go ahead and finish and post this second chapter up. Hope you guys will like.

I've actually thought, that maybe after every three chapters or so I will have one Chapter dedicated only to the recipes, rather than adding them here in the actually plot line, that way it does not interfere and such. But I will only be adding those recipes that are requested.

Also, there might be confusions over the pairings and they are as follows at the moment, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Ayame x Kouga, and Sesshoumaru x Kagura. Of course, Shippo, Rin, and a few others will be making appearances within my story, because its, well it's _MY_ story you see.

Also, another thing, I know my story says its rated T at the moment. I'm debating at the moment to either change it to M because I might be adding some lemon, and a few others, um, suggestive themes, but then again what do you expect when you bring actors into the picture? It can't be a good story without the violence, sex, drugs and such. So, please, if any of you are rather offended by such things I am sorry and would suggest to not read on OR skip such scenes though it would be hard to keep up with the story since a few of the scenes are going to be necessary with the plot line.

Also, I know there is something else I would like to add, but it seems I have forgotten. ~sigh~ Well, hopefully I will remember. Now onto the Disclaimer as well as Chapter 2 of Eat, Pray, Love

**Disclaimer:** Now like any story here on I must add that I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi has created for Inuyasha. I also do not own anything affiliated with my title, Eat, Pray, Love. The story here is not like the novel or the movie, so please do not expect it to be the same, just the title was used because it actually fits.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eat, Pray, Love_

_Chapter 1: Compliments to the Chef, well, Sort of_

All was busy within the two kitchens at Shikon Blossom, but then again it was also busy in a room within a large thirty five floor building in the smack center of downtown Tokyo. Within that room sat a man, calm and collected as another one stood yelling facing the window.

The first man was handsome, in a boyish sort of way and seemed to have had all the time in the world, disregarding the collective curses from the second figure. This first man had indigo colored eyes, and had short hair that was collected in a small stub of a ponytail and he was wearing a black suit and a purple shirt. He placed both his hands together allowing the second man to continue on his rant.

"How could she do this to me?" he yelled turning to look at the indigo eyed man. He was handsome, even if his face was filled with anger and a slither of sadness. He had a defined bone structure, as did the first man; he had long beautiful locks of black hair and eyes so violet, almost like amethysts with a slight tint of golden on the edges that they seemed to penetrate the soul. "Please Miroku, delight me as to why she left me after Feudal Japan became such a hit?" he said banging his fists onto the table before them, looking at the now named man who only sighed.

"Well, I think it's because Feudal Japan toped the box offices here in Japan rather than her own movie which debuted the same night as yours, Lasting Embrace, and even her movie didn't make it abroad like yours" Miroku said as he stood up and walked towards the man. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, and no offense, but Kikyo was a bitch. She saw you as inferior to her success until you surpassed her, once you stole her limelight, she attacked by leaving you."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku his eyes losing their anger at what his friend had said. "You think she left me for that reason?" and Miroku could only do nothing but nod.

"I believe so Inuyasha. She was bigger and well known before you came along and even as you two became an item." He said adjusting his jacket, looking at Inuyasha who wore a black suit as well with the exception of a red color shirt.

"I think….I think you're right." Inuyasha said in a slightly disbelieving tone as he sunk into the chair Miroku left bare.

"Oh come on man, don't start sulking on me. Think about it this way…" He said squatting down next to Inuyasha and placing his right arm over his shoulders and waving his left hand before them. "…One of the most sought out actors in Japan has become a bachelor after seven years. All the women will be swooning and coming after you more than they ever had" and by mentioning this, Miroku seemed to have gotten a dreamy look on his face at the thought of women crawling at his feet for his attention.

Inuyasha only snorted at this information and then he gave Miroku a once glance over and shook his head. "What is I don't want any women?" he said snapping his friend out of his trance, looking offended that he could say such a thing.

"Don't want any women? Are _you_ insane?" Miroku said his indigo eyes widening as he stared into Inuyasha's eyes seeing that he was serious. "Oh my God, you _are_ insane!" Miroku said.

"Not insane, just….Not in the mood to return into the dating scene" he said slightly annoyed and gruffly that his friend could not understand the pain he was currently going through with the break-up.

"That is like me saying I will not grope a woman's ass, but then again you know I will my dear friend. That is my nature, my profession, my calling" Miroku said dramatically, bringing a closed fist to his chest.

Inuyasha could only stare before his eyes shut and his lips quavered with his body following suit at his laughter. "You're…calling? Seriously?" he laughed as Miroku turned to look at his friend with a pout on his face, though feeling accomplished that he was finally able to make Inuyasha laugh after he was in the slumps for two weeks. "You're profession…Miroku…Is being my agent and manager" Inuyasha said controlling his laughter.

"I'm a man of many talents Takahashi" Miroku said nodding as put his hands in his slacks pockets, leaning back in some casual manner as he looked at his office desk clock reading five thirty in the evening. He had worked all day until Inuyasha had arrived an hour ago. "Man, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and have no plans of going home and cooking anything."

Inuyasha looked down at his Rolex watch, a gift from Kikyo on their fifth anniversary, which he tried to ignore and nodded at Miroku. "Yes, I'm hungry as well" he said, his mood going a notch down thanks to the stupid watch as he stood up mimicking Miroku by placing not both but on hand into his pants pocket. "Any suggestion as to where?" he said stepping out of Marko's office going to lock his own across the hall as Miroku did the same.

"I've been hearing a lot of talk, especially from my secretary about this restaurant not far from here, Shikon Blossom. I hear their pasta and steak is to die for and their seven layer chocolate cake with cream cheese butter cream icing and some secret ingredients but it is worth the calories" Miroku said, mimicking the last sentence in a high pitched girly voice as his secretary did earlier that day.

"Well, let's go there then." Inuyasha said pressing the button for an elevator to pick them up, his stomach growling even with his heart shattered.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shikon Blossom was reaching it heightened and busiest point of the evening as couples, business leaders, and other such customers waltz into the restaurant. By this time, Kagome was manning the front of the restaurant, playing as maître d' since Souta left home for evening and she was waiting for Eri to arrive and take the position, not that Kagome minded. She enjoyed greeting the customers, especially those who have been coming since the restaurant open. Kagome had ditched her chef's apron and hat to reveal her grey stencil skirt suit, a cerulean blue shirt and stilettos in the same color to look professional.

"Good evening and welcome to Shikon Blossom. May I ask if you have a reservation" she asked a couple who walked in wearing a suit and a cocktail dress. The woman was the one who spoke up the male nodding at her.

"Yes. We are a tad bit late but we are here with the Unagi's" the woman said with a smile, her painted red lips curving at Kagome whom nodded, stepping out from her spot and motioning ahead.

"Please, right this way" she said, turning around to the others waiting at the entrance. "Please wait and I shall return" she said as she led the two to a large table where several other couples has been seated earlier. One man stood to shake the hands of the couple. "Your waiter will be with you shortly to take your drinks and to refill any others" she said with a smile.

While Kagome was away from the stand Inuyasha and Miroku entered the restaurant, a few people gasping upon noticing who entered the restaurant. Inuyasha just seemed to ignore them as he looked around in amazement at the place, with Miroku gaping at the same time alongside him.

"Since when have you heard of this place?" Inuyasha asked, looking past the small lobby at the entrance down the steps to a large dining area, with some areas elevated to give the customers a height. All the way on the left side, there were two staircases that led to a second floor where a live Jazz band was playing music, and a grand piano was on the side. The place was elegantly furnished with mahogany chairs and tables to match, and the décor was in rich blue and magenta trimmings. Across from where they stood they noticed a marble top bar, with three bartenders tending those who were at the stools and preparing drinks for the clientele at tables for the servers to take.

"For a few months" Miroku replied as he stared in amazement, they thought this place was going to be typical restaurant, but apparently it was way more than just a family restaurant, they noticed powerful and known people lounging about with their dinners, but then they noticed non-casual looking people enjoying their food as well yet they did not seem out of place from the extravagant restaurant. While they gawked they didn't notice the maître d,' Kagome, return to her spot before she noticed them.

"Ahem. Good evening gentlemen" Kagome said, her blue eyes looking intently at Miroku and Inuyasha, Miroku being the first one to snap out of his stupor before walking over to Kagome giving her a smile. "Welcome to Shikon Blossom, are you men under a reservation?"

"Um, no we are not, but my friend here and myself would like a table for two" Miroku said turning to look at Inuyasha who was now next to him but staring at Kagome intently.

"Kikyo? What are you doing working here?" he asked, Kagome looking up with a confused face at Inuyasha. Miroku only let his head droop at his friends stupidity.

"Excuse me? I'm not Kikyo" she said, slightly offended that the man didn't seem to recognize her as the owner of the restaurant, that is until she widened her eyes and recognized him as the actor she was three weeks ago in Feudal Japan.

Inuyasha only stared dumbfounded at Kagome before shaking his head and his eyes squinting into a slight annoyed look for his mistake. "I'm sorry. Of course you're not Kikyo. She seems much more…prettier" Inuyasha said without thinking.

Kagome on the other hand lifted her eyebrow in anger as she was compared to Kikyo. _'Thank goodness I don't look like that bimbo!'_ she thought before raising her voice lightly. "Well sorry for not being pretty" she said, her voice was not denying the anger. "But thankfully this is all natural and not enhanced with surgery as Miss Kikyo seems to have done!"

Miroku watched the small altercation between Inuyasha and Kagome before stepping in but Inuyasha grew offended by Kagome's words. "Her beauty is natural as well!"

"If it was natural, then why did it seem between 2007 and 2008 her tits magically grew hmm? Can you please explain that mister?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha couldn't open his mouth and did not have a reply for Kagome's question. "That is just because, well because!" he yelled, his eyes once again taking an angry hue, but Kagome's blue orbs held a fiery storm in them as well.

"Some comeback mister" she said crossing her arms with the two menu's she had tucked underneath one of them as she turned to look at Miroku whom only sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Mister? Mister? Do you not know who I am? I am Inuyasha Takahashi. Famed movie actor! You are nothing but a lowly restaurant host" He said pointing accusingly at Kagome whose eyes became darker at the mention of being a host.

"I am sorry Mr. Takahashi" her anger rising. "Why won't you and your friend come this way and I'll lead you to your table" she said pointing to the dining area, wanting nothing but to dig her perfectly done nails into his face.

"That's more like it bitch" he muttered only for her to hear and to annoy her more than she already was, and it worked, she became more livid as she led them to their table close to the bar.

"Your server will be with you" she said slapping the menu down in front of Inuyasha and Miroku as she left to go back to the entrance to take care of the rest and to apologize about the scene she had just made with the famous actor. Miroku sighed embarrassed that Inuyasha had the decency to do that to a perfectly harmless woman.

"Inuyasha, that was not very nice" Miroku said opening the menu. "You insulted a beautiful woman by comparing her to Kikyo, a woman who left you for your fame. Must you have done that in front of customers of this restaurant? What will the owner think?" Miroku said listing out things that could have gone horribly wrong between Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'll be getting her name and number to call and apologize on your behalf once we leave"

Inuyasha snorted. "Nothing is going to happen and you only want her number so you can call her and ask her to bear your children" he said opening the menu as a server appeared at their table.

"May I start you both out with drinks, possibly an appetizer?" the man asked.

"I'll have the best wine you have" Miroku said turning to Inuyasha who also nodded. "The same for my friend here, and nothing else" he said as the man nodded and left. "I might ask her out" Miroku said going back to Inuyasha's statement who only gave him a dull look as he looked over the menu. "A lot of this stuff sounds great ne?"

"Apparently. Some are sound so simple yet delicious to complicated and savoring I think" Inuyasha muttered as his eyes scanned all over the menu. "Hey, the next page has a picture of that cake your secretary was talking about"

Miroku flipped onto the next page of the menu to see it and he was amazed at how perfect his secretary had described it. "I might order it if I'm not stuffed, or I'll still order and take it to go" he nodded as he finally put the menu down and looked at Inuyasha. The server returned with the drinks, two red wines of Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Do you know what you'll be eating?"

"The Chicken Paddington with sautéed vegetables, baked potato and a side of their cranberry salad." Inuyasha said leaving his menu open at the page. "You?"

"I'll go with the Stracotto with Polenta and a side of soup" Miroku said to the waiter, lifting his wine glass to take a sip as the waiter nodded, took the menus and left leaving them to converse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome-sama" the waiter appeared within a kitchen, where said girl was once again in her chef's apron and hat, turning to look at the waiter with a smile on her face.

"Yes Haru?" she asked as she began whisking eggs in a bowl, walking to the man waving a small slip of paper in the air.

"I got their orders right here. The Paddington with sautéed vegs and baked pot, the stracotto polenta and one cranberry salad and the daily soup" the man, Haru said as Kagome nodded and motioned for him to slip the order in the appropriate place.

"Thank you Haru. That is all I wanted to know…" Kagome said with a slightly devious twinkle in her eye as she headed back to her station. "You heard the man, prepare everything for me and I'll do the rest" she said with a smile as the kitchen began bustling once again to higher tempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been twenty or so minutes until their food arrived, and Inuyasha was in no way going to slow down to devour it, though he caught himself in time so he wouldn't act like some starving canine. He carved his piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth and from there on he felt his mouth water more at how beautifully it was presented, how delicious it tasted and the different seasonings that were used to enhance its flavor.

"This…I haven't had a meal like this in the longest. Kikyo's chef sucked balls when it came to cooking. Everything tasted like plastic" Inuyasha told Miroku as he scooped some baked potato into his mouth.

"Don't remind me. It took me a week to remove that awful burnt plastic taste of that steak at that one diner thing you both had." Miroku said savoring his own dish. "Man, I send my compliments to whoever the chef is" he said as he bit more.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea actually. I'll ask the waiter if we can meet him…"

"Or her!"

"Or her," Inuyasha said repeating Miroku.

"Well of course, 'or her,' it is after all women who do most of the cooking. But I will say, ask the waiter once we are done if the chef would like to meet with us. We will even throw the curve ball that you are Inuyasha Takahashi" Miroku said with a laugh as Inuyasha nodded.

About an hour of enjoying their dinner, they did indeed called their waiter, Haru to see if they would call the chef and see if he or she would mind stopping by at their table. Haru had left in a flurry to go see if it was possible.

"I can't wait to meet the chef actually" Miroku said leaning back on his chair as Inuyasha nodded. Neither of them were going to be able to fit in desert in their stomachs, but they did tell Haru to pack them two slices of chocolate cake to go. "I'm tempted to try the cake also"

"I'll try once my gut isn't full. I might not even have to eat cake to satisfy my hunger if the food is this good all the time" Inuyasha murmured quirking his eyebrow upwards when Miroku seemed to gape at someone who was standing behind him. "Miroku?"

"Excuse me. Did you ask for the chef?" a female voice said quite cheerfully

"Yes I did in fact. I wanted to give you my compliments, as a first time client here are Shikon Blossom I have to say it was quite deli..ci…ous" Inuyasha said trailing off when he turned to see the maitre d' now in a chef's jacket. "You?"

Kagome was only able to blink at the rudeness coming from the man before her, actor or not he needed to learn some manners. "Yes me!"

"How are you the chef? You're a host! You can't be the chef" Inuyasha said standing up placing his napkin on the table abruptly.

"I'm co-owner with the pastry chef. I'm head chef here at Shikon Blossom. But thank you, _Mr. Takahashi_. I am glad you enjoyed my restaurants food, thank you for your compliment, even though it does not fix how rude you were earlier" she said noticing Haru coming by to place to take home trays with cake on the table before leaving. "I hope you two will enjoy your desert as well" she said giving Inuyasha a stare.

Inuyasha could only stay silent, unsure of what to say next as Kagome stood next to him, several people were watching them once again, Miroku trying to hide in his chair.

"We _will_ especially after you hear my proposal miss…"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Miss Kagome Higurashi. I want you to become my personal chef" Inuyasha said taking out something from his pocket, Miroku looking at him speechless.

"Excuse me? I can't just leave my establishment to become your cook to order around every time you become hungry, or to fee your girlfriends and even friends for a party" Kagome said, her cheeks flushing red with anger.

"I think you can after I make this offer of a quarter of a million just to hire you and fifty-thousand each month" Inuyasha said, his check book in hand as he left a Kagome slightly speechless now.

"…I…I will not be bought out that easily!" Kagome said standing up straight as she tried to become eye level with Inuyasha. "Take your desert and leave this establishment now!" Kagome said pointing out the door.

"Very well then Miss Higurashi. But I will say this. My offer will be open if you would like it, expect me to come every day from now on here, to _my_ favorite restaurant." Inuyasha said with anger as he put his items away, grabbed his tray and began walking away. "And I'll take back my compliments. Everything was fine until you showed up" he said, his amethyst eyes twinkling with laughter as he left.

Miroku stayed behind looking at how livid Kagome was. He grabbed his tray and bowed at Kagome. "Gomen Miss Higurashi. I'll…Talk to him" he said before leaving the restaurant to follow Inuyasha.

Kagome stood there for a minute, people staring at her until she let out a frustrated shriek. Everyone's heads turned back to their food as she stormed off, heading towards the pastry kitchen. We never did find out what was so mischevious did we?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

So…What did you guys think? I'm wishing for reviews really, for any hint that its being liked, maybe there is something wrong. I don't know. Lol

Anyways. I feel this was kind of lengthy chapter so I hope you all will be happy.

Don't expect the 2nd chapter until sometime next Tuesday. I'm going on a 4 day trip with no access to the internet. But don't worry. We will find out what Kagome did!

Until I return my fellow readers.

-Aya


	3. Lunch Deals

Hello everyone who has stopped by and read my story so far. I got so many hits last week that I uploaded chapter 1 that I was so happy. I'm going to say sorry right now that chapter 2 is not long and that I kind of promised it would be up sometime this past Tuesday that we both know it didn't happen…Gomen. I was finishing summer school, but I'll be free these next 3 weeks to hopefully write and upload several chapters before my actual school year starts.

I want to give a special thanks to .saku.c9703 for being my first reviewer. ^-^ I understand what you mean about AU fanfic's but this story came into mind and so did the character's from Inuyasha fitting, if not perfectly, as much as possible with their personalities. I'm sorry I made you hungry. Tends to happen when one writes about cooks, recipes and such.

So here is the second chapter of Eat, Pray, Love. Enjoy. There's just a few things going in here. I think you can slightly say it's a bit of a filler but it has important things that goes with the later chapters.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eat, Pray, Love_

_Chapter 2: Lunch Deals_

Kagome and Sango sat at a table within the empty restaurant drinking wine in the middle of the night. Kagome still looked annoyed from her small discussion with _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi while Sango felt that she missed out on a perfectly good argument, possibly a fight. She was drumming her fingers waiting for Kagome to finish her story but she went back to remembering how truly angered Kagome was that she frightened her team to no end that she had to kick out Kagome.

_Flashback_

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome yelled upon entering the kitchen, Ayumi being the closest one to Kagome who felt the anger and power behind Kagome's voice, especially when Kagome snapped at her. "Where's Sango?"

"T-th-the pa-pantry" Ayumi said lifting her arms up in defense as Kagome moved by her and two others who tried to move out of the fuming chef.

"Sango!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sango yelled as she came out of the pantry with a sac of Swiss chocolate chips to prepare for the next day's deserts. She stopped upon noticing Kagome's red cheeks. "What is wrong?"

"A fucking ass bit mine!" she said in a dark, venomous voice before grabbing Sango's shoulders. "_That_ fucking actor you and mama think is _great_ is such an _ass_!"

Sango watched as Kagome seemed to snap at her best pastry chef, Gantu by trying to aim a punch at his face. _'I should have never taught her martial arts'_ Sango thought as she put her bag down as Kagome tried to aim a punch now at Ayumi.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed her friends arm and twisting it behind her back, holding her down. "Kagome! I'm doing this for your own good so you won't injure my team. Now, it's eight in the evening and we have three hours until closing time. I want you out of my kitchen and into yours and we will talk once we are done for the day you hear me?"

Kagome only frowned, nodding as Sango began to loosen her hold. Kagome stood up straight, fixing her chef jacket and her hair as she stared at Sango with anger yet laced with sorry.

"I'm sorry about this, but _Kami!_ I want to kill him!" Kagome said as she left Sango's kitchen to her own.

_End_

"And because he asked me to become his personal chef….Wait, no he didn't ask! He _demanded_ me to become his chef. Can you believe that Sango? He tried to buy me on the spot! Quarter of a million to hire me and soon after my pay would be fifty-thousand a month!"

Sango remained quiet as she pondered this and began doing calculations in her head. The quarter of a million was enough for a down payment for another restaurant and then the fifty-thousand was enough to cover a few expenses here and there but she saw how irritated Kagome was by Inuyasha's insensitive proposition.

"Well Kagome, considering both of your guys connection –"

"Don't talk about that. I never met him even if _they_ knew each other long ago" Kagome said cutting her friend off.

"Fine then, I'm just saying you should take advantage of this situation, bargain your price to be bought as a pastry chef. Besides…," Sango said leaning back in the plush chair with her red wine as she sipped at it for a dramatic effect, "…I bet you anything once he's tried my chocolate cake he'll be begging me to be his pastry chef and give me another quarter mil and my asking salary."

"Why would you _want_ to _be_ his pastry chef?" Kagome said in a slightly disgusted tone as she watched her best friend closely.

"Think about it Kagome. Our signing contracts will be half a mil or more, with that, we are set for a down payment for a second restaurant anywhere of our choosing. Our salaries as his chef and the money we will be raking in from our restaurant will allow us to make payments, enhance the quality of our restaurants for our customers, and help not only us in the long run but our employees as well with higher salaries _and_ the ability to send some of our best employees to culinary and pastry school if they seem right for it"

Kagome remained quiet as she listened to Sango speak, apparently her friend had planned this out within minutes. Sango seemed pleased that her plan was sinking in and making sense.

"So what do you think?"

"I didn't think of it that way." Kagome said quietly before her eyes widened. "Wait! We can't run two restaurants! We both can't be in two places at once! _Who_ will be running both restaurants?"

"You're forgetting my dear friend. Our brother's are graduating. They'll be able to handle our positions here at Shikon Blossom while we go work for Inuyasha until we quit, are ready to open the new Shikon Blossom and begin working there and our brother's at the original."

"You're forgetting one thing Sango. What if he _doesn't _hire you?" Kagome said, leaning back into her chair as if she won this small battle.

"Then _you_, Kagome will tell Inuyasha that you will not work for him if he doesn't _hire me_" Sango said, giving Kagome a look that said 'Please like you can outwit me'

Kagome sighed in frustration at how much logical sense Sango made with this whole ordeal. She didn't want to work for Inuyasha, but if they kept at it with savings with money they were making here at Shikon Blossom it would take one more year before they are able to open up a second one. With Inuyasha, within five minutes they'd have the down payment plus extra for a second location. Standing up with her empty wine glass, Kagome looked at Sango who stood up as well.

"Well then, as long as we do this for six months then you have a deal" Kagome said moving her hand outward so they could shake on it.

"Six months then Kagome" Sango said with a sweet smile as they joined hands and shook before Sango looked at Kagome with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Whatever did you do to Inuyasha's dish? You told me once you got his order you set out to do the impossible" Sango said trying to figure her friend out.

"Oh that? Well, let's just say I added a few laxative ingredients to the dish" Kagome said with a Cheshire cat smile as Sango shook her head in disbelief.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to reach his office floor, hoping to God that Miroku was already there in his office, he had been feeling unwell since midnight and wondered if Miroku had too. Inuyasha walked down the corridor as soon as he exited the elevator and entered through a glass door where a secretary sat behind a desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi."

"Good morning Kailee-chan. Is Miroku in?"

"He is in his office yes, but check with Nita-chan. She will definitely tell you where he is at"

Inuyasha nodded at the secretary before he scurried off, not towards the offices but towards the men's restroom, as he felt his stomach churn in such an uncomfortable way that he knew it was happening again.

"Oh shit!" he groaned as he slammed his body to open the men's door.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Nita-chan, you weren't lying about Shikon Blossom. The food was exquisite. Of course I haven't tried that chocolate cake you spoke about but the slice I ordered is in my mini fridge here in my office"

"Oh that is good Houshi-sama. Did you meet Higurashi-san or Taijia-san? They are such wonderful owners"

"Taijia-san? No, Inuyasha and myself met Higurashi-san and to say the least, Inuyasha wasn't too…let's say formal when he met her as the host and then as the chef"

"Oh dear, he snapped didn't he?" Nita said as she typed away on her computer, Miroku sitting on the edge of her table as they sat outside his office door.

"Yes, yes he did. So I'm guessing Taijia-san is the pastry chef?" Miroku asked trying to get more information out of his secretary. He liked her, Nita-san, especially since she was good eye candy, the only problem was that she had gotten married within months of hiring her but Miroku didn't mind; she was perfect company.

"Mhmm, Sango Taijia. Higurashi-san and Taijia-san have been friends since their high school years. I heard the Taijia's are a long line of pastry chefs and the Higurashi's as chefs."

"Is that so? Hmmm. Higurashi sounds oddly familiar though" Miroku muttered as Nita looked up at him with her grey eyes as she began to speak.

"Oh there is a reason, the plane cr-" Nita stopped as Miroku jumped up.

"Inuyasha! You look awful!" Miroku said as he ran to Inuyasha's side to grab his arm.

Inuyasha who had arrived perfectly prim in his grey suit, black shirt and grey tie was now all rumpled up and displaced as he looked over at Miroku.

"Gee, thanks" Inuyasha murmured as Miroku led him into his office closing the door behind him but not before telling Nita to go prepare a cup of tea for Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha sat in his chair.

"I got the runs…" Inuyasha said, noticing Miroku's face contort into confusion. "Diarrhea you retard" he said clarifying his earlier statement as Miroku's face took one of disgust.

"Did you eat something bad today in the morning?" Miroku asked.

"No….I began to feel bad as soon as I got ready for bed last night. I mean all I ate yesterday was the diner at Shikon Blossom and then when I got home I ate the cake, which was delicious by the way" Inuyasha muttered remembering the rich chocolaty texture of the frosting and filling, and the moist almost pudding like bread. "Did you feel bad eating any of the food?"

"No. I mean, I haven't tried the desert yet" Miroku said before lifting a finger. "Give me a minute" he said as he left Inuyasha's office to the one across to retrieve the perfectly boxed slice of cake. He returned to see Inuyasha sipping tea. "I'm wary now in trying the cake"

"I doubt it was the cake, it tasted too good to cause me this kind of fucking misfortune" Inuyasha muttered watching Miroku pop the lid, grabbing the fork that was placed inside and scooping a piece of the cake.

"Well here is to my well being" Miroku said as he ate the piece of chocolate cake and fell into heaven. It was too delicious to describe. "Wow!" Miroku said as he began to eat the remainder of the cake. "This shit is delicious!"

"I told you" Inuyasha said, smelling the chocolate from where he sat as he drank his tea his stomach slightly settling down now.

"So if it isn't the cake that made you sick, then…" Miroku then gasped and looked at Inuyasha as he put his finished desert to the side. "Dude! Higurashi-san! You did piss her off man" Miroku said now feeling no pity for his friend who actually deserved a slap of reality that he shouldn't be the way he is all the time.

"That fucking wench!" Inuyasha roared as his eyes widened. "She fucked with my dinner just for pissing her off?" he looked and glared at Miroku.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you shouldn't have been rude to her from the start." Miroku said sighing as he saw Inuyasha cross his arms preventing him from wanting to pull his or in this case, Miroku's hair.

"Rude?"

"Of course rude you dumbass. You insulted the owner and CHEF of Shikon Blossom. Yeah, adding something to your food for revenge wasn't the wisest move for her, but shit man…You didn't have to be a jackass in the first place and then this wouldn't have happened"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said looking away from Miroku ending the conversation.

Both men didn't notice the door opening until a tall, elegant man walked in. His golden tinted eyes scanned both Inuyasha and Miroku, lifting an eyebrow slowly at the tension. His fine facial features showing no sign of aging and no emotion as he crossed his arms over his black suit, everything he wore was black with the exception of his hair, a long silver white resting behind his shoulders.

"Gentlemen" the man said in a monotonous yet, handsome voice making them turn their faces to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku said but before the newcomer could reply, Inuyasha stood up, and his face tinted green as he ran pushing past the man who resembled him.

"Hnn. He should get sick often every time I come in…That way I don't have to see his face," Sesshoumaru said as Miroku blinked at him.

"Um…Inuyasha just has a bit of an upset stomach…"

"I heard everything"

"Everything?" Miroku looked slightly terrified; maybe pity was laced on his face because Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was upped by a woman.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I came on behalf of father _and_ mother to spend some time with him due to his lack of that…bitch," he said referring to Kikyo, "But…It seems now I will enjoy my stay, possibly invite you two to lunch at Shikon Blossom…I want to meet this woman who has him running to the bathroom" Sesshoumaru said ever so coldly as he calculated Miroku.

Miroku on the other hand sweated lightly under the intense gaze Inuyasha's half-brother gave him. He only nodded.

"We'd be delighted?" he said it more like a question than a statement to Sesshoumaru who only looked away from him waiting for Inuyasha to return.

He had come to also talk with Inuyasha about the company, especially when the retarded fool had given Kikyo some shares. Sesshoumaru accepted it at first; the bitch had been Inuyasha's wench for several years so it didn't bother him until now that the two were not together. He preferred the company remaining in Takahashi hands.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. Like I said, short. But I promise more and longer chapters in the 3 weeks to come. I'm not sure how many chapters I will be uploading these next 3 weeks, but expect somewhere between 4-7 hopefully.

Until my next update. Please review.

Ja ne!

-Aya


	4. PohTaeToe! PohTahToh! No!

_**Plot/Story**_

_Kagome Higurashi had been cooking since she was seven thanks to her father and mother, her whole life had always been centered on restaurants and food and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Now at age 27, Kagome has become one of the top chefs in the world and has a restaurant __Shikon Blossom __in the center of downtown Tokyo with her best friend, and a world known Baker and Pastry Chef, Sango Taijia (28). Inuyasha Takahashi (29) is your typical bad-boy high class actor, who takes advantage of anything and anyone, preferring things to go his way especially after his latest blockbuster movie ended his seven year relationship with movie actress Kikyo M. (28). [No one knows her last name] Miroku Houshi (29), Inuyasha's long-time friend and agent/manager had been trying to pick up his friends mood and one day as they were in Downtown, Miroku took him to Shikon Blossom, where things seem to take a downright turn after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, especially after Inuyasha orders her to become his personal chef._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So here is chapter 3. There's a bit more of interaction between characters. Mention of one or two future characters that will be appearing within the next chapter or two. I got to say that I'm pretty happy with my speed of updating. I hope I didn't jinx it though. lol Thank you for the reviews :) They mean alot, and to those reading it and no reviews, thank you either way :D

It's not as long as I hope it should be. But it has spanned a bit long, in my eyes anyways. But don't worry. I will eventually be starting to write a little bit longer as time goes on. Thank you for the reviews, and to those who have added my story to their Alerts. It means a lot as a writer. It means that it's actually being read. Spread the word about my story if you'd like. Also, I would like to say if any of you have recommendations of other good fanfics, tell me, or if you have your own fanfic, tell me and I'll go read it.

So, it has come to my attention that I haven't added the disclaimer that is oh so needed. So I shall add that after this next announcement.

I'm going to open up a poll after I update the 4th chapter. The poll will be titles, for Inuyasha's next movie gig. So I guess from now until I update with the 4th chapter, give me suggestions for movie titles. I will be posting a few more of my own. Now for the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** Now like any story here on I must add that I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi has created for Inuyasha. I also do not own anything affiliated with my title, Eat, Pray, Love. The story here is not live the novel or the movie, so please do not expect it to be the same, just the title was used because it actually fits.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eat, Pray, Love_

_Chapter 3: Say it with me, Poh-Tae-Toe! / Poh-Tah-Toh! / No! _

Baker hours were never easy. Well, Sango knew them anyways; she was always up by five, did a forty minute workout, showered in ten and was at the restaurant by six fifteen. There were times she was up even before five, finding herself at the restaurant at three because there was a huge event that day at the restaurant.

Like last month, she was at the restaurant at two in the morning sugar crafting flowers, three hundred Sakura flowers to be exact to add onto the four hexagonal tier cake, the base was her famed chocolate with raspberry cheese crème filling, the second a delicious Dutch apple rum cake with a butterscotch filling, the third a pineberry [pineapple and strawberry] colada cake with a simple champagne filling, and the last one a lemon cake with a slightly meringue tasting filling. Each tier she had covered in butter cream icing and then covered in white fondant before assembling them on top of each other.

It had taken Sango three hours to arrange the flowers perfectly in a fashion that made the cake look as is the Sakura tree wrapped around it. Then it took her another two hours to hand paint the tree branches and leaves before she started on the piping and last details of the cake. Overall, it had taken her in total over eight hours from start to the finish of the cake.

She guaranteed that everything that went out of her pastry kitchen was fresh and delicious and that cake she became a complete perfectionist because it was for a wedding and not just any wedding but political power house Menomaru GaShimi and top cardio surgeon Kaguya Kagami. It was a match made in heaven really and they enjoyed their reception here at Shikon Blossom though it did close down the restaurant for an entire day to the public, but the money was well worth it.

Right now Sango was moving to the beat of the radio that was on and she was singing lightly to the song as she worked a large machine mixing flour, baking cocoa and sugar before adding over a dozen eggs, a large bottle of the secret ingredient that made it moist, oil, milk, water and a few more things letting the batter mix. Yes, she was in a good mood, especially from the talk she had last night with Kagome, there been no doubt that she wouldn't get a job working with Inuyasha Takahashi. With Inuyasha Takahashi being associated with the owners of Shikon Blossom there was bound to be an increase of clientele who would love to eat the same foods as the famed actor.

"I love my job!" She giggled insanely as she stopped her machine, the batter for her chocolate cake ready as she began moving onto her next step, the chocolate glaze and the chocolate filling. She was there for two or three hours until everything was baked and settling in the fridge. Once finished with that she would go back home around eight, which was in no less than ten minutes to sleep a bit more before Shikon Blossomed its doors at eleven. They weren't a breakfast restaurant…

"Yet anyways" Sango laughed as she shook her head continuing to sway her hips to the music. Sadly, she did not know of a discussion happening somewhere in the same vicinity of downtown which would be brought in to the comfort of her restaurant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wine. That was the only thing he preferred to drink, but when you dealt with a half brother like his, whiskey, scotch or brandy were his second choices. He couldn't wait until he got to the restaurant to enjoy lunch and his hard liquor. Inuyasha was just giving him a headache now as he closed his golden eyes as he rubbed his right temple with his fingers.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said, his patience snapping and his calm and cool demeanor fading as he slammed his fist on the table, revealing the common relation he had with Inuyasha was violence. "Stop fucking around and get Kikyo to give you back the fucking shares!"

"How the fuck am I going to do that? Haven't you noticed she _left me_? Do you want me to go prancing into her mansion and say, 'Hey Bitch! Give me back the T&T's shares I gave you?'" Inuyasha said, feeling irritated.

Miroku unfortunately was in between the two brothers, and it seemed to be taking a toll on the man as electricity flew in the room. He swore the acted like a bunch of dogs, no pun intended really, since they were all humans here.

"Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha. Please stop. We will try to resolve this with Tenseiga & Tetsusaiga's lawyers first thing tomorrow and try to retrieve the thirteen percent of shares Kikyo has."

"Thirteen?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice unbeknownst to him raising an octave higher. "You gave her _thirteen_ _percent_ of your shares? You incompetent fool!" Sesshoumaru said standing, his palms faced flat on the table as he looked at Inuyasha with a menacing glare.

Inuyasha remained quiet but sent Miroku a glare for revealing how much of the shares he had given to his ex-girlfriend. Now he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Sesshoumaru and his father. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he felt that he indeed was incompetent and a fool, for letting what seemed to be a one-sided love blind him.

'_Fuck'_ was all he could think as he dared not look at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand looked down at his watch, read the time, they had been arguing for several hours since morning, ever since Inuyasha had returned from his sickness in the bathroom and it was now almost noon.

"We will continue this after lunch" Sesshoumaru grumbled, yes he grumbled, as he waited for Miroku to stand up and then warily so did Inuyasha.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to God that Sesshoumaru would let this die already and he can go on to something better in his life, maybe make that bitch whom made him sick in the first place pay.

"Oh, a little restaurant I love called Shikon Blossom," Sesshoumaru said as he began walking to the door opening it slowly, "Everyone recommends it" was all the man said before disappearing.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked noticing how still his friend had become once he heard the restaurant Sesshoumaru wanted attend to. "Are you alright?"

"_Shikon Blossom?_ Of all places there? Why?"

"Well…Look at the bright side…You can talk with Higurashi-sama and see if she'll consider your proposal?"

"I fucking doubt I want her cooking for me personally now since she _poisoned_ me somehow" Inuyasha said exaggerating with the poisoning as he sulked out to follow Inuyasha.

Miroku only sighed, knowing the reason that Sesshoumaru wanted to head to Shikon Blossom was because someone was capable to knock heads and was possibly able to surpass and anger Inuyasha more than he or their father ever did.

"I'm going just for more of that cake," was all Miroku said with a nod as he walked out of the office behind the two Takahashi's.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The restaurant wasn't that busy now, considering that it was packed the moment it was open, all the tables had been filled up within twenty minutes and there was a waiting list of an hour or less, depending on where your name was on the list. Thankfully, the three men arrived to find a waiting list with the time of waiting being fifteen minutes.

To Inuyasha's luck the host wasn't the wench or bitch as he called her but this odd looking man or was it a woman? He had even turned to look at Miroku with a questioning glance, Sesshoumaru had remained unfazed when he went to give his name and how many in his party.

"I don't know!" hissed Miroku quietly to Inuyasha who could only stare at the host as the three sat on the plush couches in the waiting area.

"Hana! Party of six?" the host said with a large smile, the voice sounding feminine yet had a low pitch like a male's.

The host wore make-up as far as Miroku and Inuyasha could see, but neither could find hills or as Miroku said _"Where are the tits?"_ within the shirt the host was wearing they concluded that maybe _she_, which they would assume she is, had small, non-voluptuous breasts. Yet, the host seemed to have a magnificent body, especially with the dress pants that fit snuggly and Miroku was able to notice the ass.

"Sesshoumaru, party of three?" the host said this time as the three stood and followed the host to their table with a smile.

This gave the two curious men the opportunity to figure the host out as they sat.

"Your server will be right with yo-," and the host was cut off by a male server who appeared at his side. "Oh. Souta. Gentlemen, this will be your waiter for the remainder of your stay" the host said giving one look to Miroku and Inuyasha with a wink before leaving.

The two men didn't notice the slight smirk gracing Sesshoumaru's face, or their waiter, Souta sweat dropping at what the host did and making the two men smile.

"What's the host name?" Miroku asked opening his menu as he looked at their waiter.

"Jakotsu," Souta replied and he soon quieted down waiting as silence filled the air, he was staring at Sesshoumaru who looked like he was trying to control his lips from going into a full blown smile.

"Wait…Jakotsu?" Inuyasha finally spoke up looking at Souta, "The host is a dude?"

Miroku's face blanched as Inuyasha coughed, no choked on air as he tried to calm himself. They had both been checking out a man. Souta could do nothing but nod and Sesshoumaru only smirked as he shook his head pointing to the liquor menu.

"Bring me a glass of your strongest wine, a snifter with some scotch, and a side of whiskey please. I've had a long day, and bring these buffoons some water until they're able to catch their breaths," Sesshoumaru said as he closed that menu letting Souta leave with a curt nod as the two men before him continued to gag, look sick once again and what not as on lookers in the restaurant stared.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi didn't care who stared, but he did clear his throat rather loudly causing the stares to look away from the small scene at his table while he searched for the perfect lunch meal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome wasn't in the kitchen today, leaving her best cook in charge as she handled the books on the restaurant and went out every once in a while to check both kitchens as well as go around and greet guests enjoying their lunch. This time around she was wearing an all navy-grey pinstripe skirt suit with a white shirt and navy heels to go with it. As she greeted a couple her eyes caught a head with silver hair and she quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was doing here since his evenings here at Shikon Blossom weren't until Sunday, excusing herself she walked over before her face soured noticing the two other men, specifically one of them.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the table before stopping as said man stood up to shake her hand.

"Ah, Kagome, pleasure to see you. Please sit with us. My half-brother is _dying_ of hunger" Sesshoumaru said with a curt nod.

What the two didn't notice was Miroku calming Inuyasha down, who seemed ready to pounce on either his half-brother or the girl. Possibly it was the girl by the way he was glaring at her. Slowly feeling like she was being watched Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha giving him a questioning glance.

"You!" Inuyasha pointed, his voice hushing into a menacing tone. "You made me sick!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said in such a sweet and innocent tone as Inuyasha snarled. "Oh hush now. How about you _sit_ and tell me what _I _did wrong," Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru sat down motioning for the empty chair to Kagome.

"You very well know what!" Inuyasha said sitting down before Kagome as if it was a competition who did everything first. "You added something to my dinner last night that made me get an upset stomach!"

Miroku remained quiet with Sesshoumaru, both giving glances back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru remained emotionless and Miroku seemed to look tired now and the day was only just halfway done.

"You deserved it you asshole!" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"So…You're the dame who made Inuyasha's life hell," Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at Inuyasha squarely in the eye before turning to Kagome, "I would have thought it'd be Sango. She seems…more dangerous"

"She still is, but when you have a friend that violent, it kind of rubs off…" Kagome said sweat dropping at Sesshoumaru who only nodded.

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked, his voice shocked, disturbed was probably the better description here.

"As a matter of fact…I do. Kagura Kaze from Kaze Law introduced me to Shikon Blossom for a lunch meeting we had and in turn introduced me to her friend, Kagome here. I've come every Sunday evening ever since" Sesshoumaru said.

"How is Kagura by the way?" Kagome asked with a wink at Sesshoumaru who just shrugged making Inuyasha gape.

"Kagura Kaze. Our lawyer?" Miroku asked with a slight disbelief, "That woman is _cold_. Not even my best charm can make her smile! Just by touching her ass I get the cold stare that can kill and a threat that she will take me to court for sexual harassment, even rape!"

"You're the lech?" Kagome said looking at the indigo eyed man who just quirked her a smile.

"Kagura is someone who is sophisticated and upscale that she won't fall for the beckoning of a lecherous man," Sesshoumaru said giving him a cold glare.

"See that's the look she gave me!" Miroku pointed at Sesshoumaru as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Well then…," Kagome said turning to look at Inuyasha who stared at her.

She lowered her eyelids preparing herself for the inevitable and for the apology on her lips. She squirmed in her chair a bit, now wishing she never made that deal with Sango now.

"Inuyasha," she said looking up at him now.

He cursed now when he looked at her, especially in that slight nervous almost innocent expression that made him feel guilty for no apparent reason, or maybe he was sick again.

"What is it wench?" he replied which only made Kagome red in anger.

"Do you want me as your personal cook or not? I was going to talk about your proposal, but if you're going to go on with this fucking attitude I prefer not to do it!" Kagome said pushing her chair back before standing only to have her wrist grabbed and being pulled back down onto her chair.

"Sit back down!" Inuyasha said in a haste, Sesshoumaru and Miroku remaining quiet, "I do want you to become my personal cook…I'm guessing you have a few terms for this agreement…?"

"I do," Kagome said with a satisfied smile as she made herself comfortable, "but first of all I want to say I'm sorry for adding laxatives to your food."

"You what? Laxatives!" Inuyasha said only to earn a glare from the three at the table.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she repeated only to earn a feh, "But as agreements to this. I hope Kagura will be able to write up a contract for us both," which only earned her a nod, "Good. Well my terms. I won't go work for you the beginning of next week."

"And why not?" Inuyasha said.

"My brother is graduating this weekend," Kagome said noticing her brother arriving with the drinks, "This is him, Souta Higurashi," the brother only nodded unsure of what was going on, but he couldn't leave because Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Sis?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Souta, stay for a moment yeah. So as I said, he will be graduating this weekend. He will be taking my place as head of this restaurant while I work for you," she noticed Souta's surprised face, and the three men staring at the young man who looked like he didn't know how to boil water, "But I do want to come into Shikon Blossom once a week, just to check on things"

"Seems fair. Anything else?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm part of a team here at Shikon Blossom. Either you hire me and my partner, Sango Taijia, or you don't get me at all. If you're going to want desserts she is your best bet at getting them." Kagome said with a smile.

"Why the fuck do I have to hire if I only want a cook?"

"Inuyasha! Think of the cake! The delicious, scrumptious chocolate cake. How can you deny it?" Miroku said wide eyed at Inuyasha for daring to think he didn't need the pastry chef, with Sesshoumaru only nodding as back up.

"Dammit Miroku!" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed before looking at Kagome. "Fine. I'll give her the same hiring pay, and same payment as you. But who's going to replace her?"

"Her brother Kohaku is graduating with Souta as well. Besides, we both have good second chefs that will help them out. You can go Souta and call in Sango" Kagome said releasing her brother from her hold.

"Okay sis, gentlemen" Souta said before disappearing.

"…Fine. So I'll hire you both, each a starting pay of half a mil, then fifty thousand. Starting Monday, would like days to come into Shikon Blossom, I'm deciding Wednesdays and Fridays. If you have any other terms, you better tell me before Monday. All I ask is that you live on my premises in Tokyo Hills," he said, Kagome giving him a nod.

"I'm good with moving out to Tokyo Hills. Will we live in your home exactly or something else?"

"There's an attached guest house with two bedrooms. You and Sango can remain there, or in one of the other 7 rooms in the house itself."

"Kags!" a girls voice said, making her turn to notice Sango waving at her as she walked over. "Oh, hey Sesshoumaru"

"Sango," he said.

"So? What's going on?" Sango said trying to act oblivious.

"Inuyasha here is hiring us both to be his personal chef and pastry chef" Kagome said with a smile.

"No! Inuyasha Takahashi? You want us to be your chef's?" Sango asked her voice acting in mock surprise and excitement.

"As Inuyasha's spokesperson my dear, he is not lying," Miroku said now standing next to Sango grabbing her hand, she just stared at him oddly. "I must say though, I never knew that the pastry chef who created that delicious chocolate cake was such a beauty. My name is Miroku, may I ask you something?" Miroku said with the sweetest smile he had.

Kagome just blinked once at the scene before her, Sesshoumaru just shook his head, and Inuyasha sighed. Sango could do nothing except stare at Miroku.

"Well, what is it?"

"My lady, will you do the honors of...," Miroku's hand began itching towards her back, "Of bearing my children?" he was now rubbing her ass, "Together, we will make beautiful children with the faces of an angel and the body of Gods" he said with a smile.

Sango's eyes hid behind her bangs, her hands fisting into balls as a vein began popping at her right temple. Inuyasha just stared dully as Kagome's mouth was in a perfect O of surprise and Sesshoumaru did nothing but lift his hand with three fingers up before he slowly counted down, putting one finger at a time down into three, two, and one.

"Why you pervert!" Sango said lifting her right hand, releasing it from its fist and having it flat before it smacked Miroku across the cheek as she left the group in anger before flicking her hand in a wave to Kagome and leaving an unconscious Miroku on the floor.

"I take that as a yes from her. So we both will work for you at Inuyasha. As for moving into your home, just call me for information," Kagome said smiling, disregarding Miroku on the floor, too bad the others having lunch kept on staring at the man, "While I'm at it why don't I take your orders and give it to the kitchen staff" she said with a smile.

"Miroku said something about your turkey sandwich and two slices of cake," Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at his menu, "I'll be having the deluxe red snapper with rice pilaf and a side of the clam chowder," he said flipping the menu close as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"I'll have the marinated bbq beef ribs, garlic bread, and a large potato with the works" Inuyasha said closing his menu.

"It's potato" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a stare.

"I said that."

"No you didn't. You said poh-tah-toh. You don't say it that way. Repeat after me. Poh-tae-toe!"

"Poh-tae-toe" Inuyasha said feeling foolish as Sesshoumaru smirked at him, Miroku finally waking.

"Good. Now say it together"

"Pohtahtoh" Inuyasha said in the same manner as he said it before as Kagome got red in the face in slight frustration.

"Augh! There is no hope for you!" Kagome said as she left in a hurry to give the kitchen their orders.

Inuyasha just blinked once, unsure of what just happened as he looked over at his half-brother and friend.

"I thought I said it right…Didn't I?"

"Just keep working on it brother. I'm sure then Kagome will then stop adding laxatives to your food." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed his drink.

"Inuyasha. Can I go live with you? I think Sango and I are meant for heaven. Plus, all the good food you'll be getting? Man, lucky bastard" Miroku said only to earn a pointed look from Inuyasha.

"No way," he said, knowing that wouldn't happen, by Sunday Miroku would already be in his on guest room, Inuyasha only sighed as he thought that maybe just maybe this was a bad idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

So what do you guys think of this one? Good or bad? Meh?

So like I said before, I hope I update sooner rather than later. Remember to think up ideas for movie titles and put them in your reviews and comments. They are crucial to a poll I will be opening up in the 4th chapter.

Recommend the story to people. Have fun with life. Enjoy.

Until my next update

-Aya.


	5. Contracts, Food, Money & More?

_**Plot /Story**_

_Kagome Higurashi had been cooking since she was seven thanks to her father and mother, her whole life had always been centered on restaurants and food and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Now at age 27, Kagome has become one of the top chefs in the world and has a restaurant __Shikon Blossom __in the center of downtown Tokyo with her best friend, and a world known Baker and Pastry Chef, Sango Taijia (28). Inuyasha Takahashi (29) is your typical bad-boy high class actor, who takes advantage of anything and anyone, preferring things to go his way especially after his latest blockbuster movie ended his seven year relationship with movie actress Kikyo M. (28). [No one knows her last name] Miroku Houshi (29), Inuyasha's long-time friend and agent/manager had been trying to pick up his friends mood and one day as they were in Downtown, Miroku took him to Shikon Blossom, where things seem to take a downright turn after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, especially after Inuyasha orders her to become his personal chef._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 4 is here! :) Sorry for the several month delay. I was in a rut with school and personal family issues. I'm also very, very sorry that this chapter is so short. But I needed to get Kagura into the picture as well as Ayame and it was the only way to show the contracts, what they say and to start introducing a few other characters in the next coming chapters. I promise that we won't have several month gaps. I'm aiming to update twice each month from now on. So bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** Now like any story here on I must add that I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi has created for Inuyasha. I also do not own anything affiliated with my title, Eat, Pray, Love. The story here is not live the novel or the movie, so please do not expect it to be the same, just the title was used because it actually fits.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eat, Pray, Love_

_Chapter 4: Contracts, Money, Food and More?_

It was now Friday evening and the large condo's living room was decorated in a rich modern taste with the typical plasma TV, a rich mahogany coffee table and matching bookcases lined with thick volumes of law books, only one section was reserved for several romance novels it seemed. Around the coffee table there was a burgundy love seat, then a triple seat couch with one of them a long seat meant for laying down while still having the other seats open. In the back, there was a large cabinet/armoire styled piece with a chrome stereo which was playing low quiet music. It was all calm in that condo, except for the occasional movement from one of the doors on the side, possibly the kitchen until loud, rapid knocks were heard at the door.

The knocking didn't cease with the curt five knocks but became unbearable banging and an annoyed woman appeared from the swinging door of the kitchen. She was beautiful, a real life white skinned porcelain doll. Her skin was flawless, her black hair in a messy bun and it seemed as if she had arrived not long ago from work, her white shirt un-tucked from her grey dress pants and unbuttoned on top revealing a bit of a lace black bra, her lips were plump and tinted in a lush red with a frown and her eyes were a matching color, ruby gems that had a lace of anger as she walked through the room to the door.

"Hold your fucking horses!" she snapped at the door, apparently this woman was beautiful and quite deadly.

As soon as the door opened she was bombarded with hugs, kisses and compliments by two well known females. Each seemed to hold a tray in their hands; Kagome's tray smelled decadent and rich of butter while Sango's smelled sweet and fruity. This seemed to create a smile across the woman's face.

"Is that quiche under there?" she pointed at Kagome's tray who only smiled.

"It could be my possibly awesome buttery broccoli cheddar quiche. Can you guess Sango's deserts?" Kagome asked with a laugh,

"I bet you anything its fruit cocktail petit fours," the woman said as Sango only nodded with a laugh. "Oh my God, I love you guys. All we need is the fashion mogul to complete our quartet"

"Has she called you yet Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she called about several minutes ago saying she'll be here soon. Something about last finishing touches on her Summer Line for Iris Designs." The woman, now known as Kagura said as she closed the door behind the girls as they placed their trays on the coffee table in front of the couches.

"That girl. She never stops designing, creating and wearing her clothes," Sango said with a laugh.

"Well, that is Ayame for you. Eccentrically moving all the time, but you have to admit, her clothes are quite amazing. Just look at Kagura in her work clothes designed by Ayame," Kagome said as she laughed. "Our restaurant uniforms and such are designed by her as well. I'm amazed no movie production company has hired her yet"

"Well…That might change tonight. But she needs to get her ass down here" Kagura said opening the petit fours cake and taking one. "Oh," Kagura moaned as she ate the small cake. "Piña colada"

Sango and Kagome just laughed at the lawyer as they sat down in her living room. Sango's eyes landed onto Kagura and how _unorganized_ she looked.

"I see your showing some lace. Black lave missy. Did someone have a rendezvous with a hot hot man?" Sango asked.

"Psh. No. I'm professional. I was going to change when you two came knocking like the police were coming or something. I should go change now anyways while we wait for Aya. Oh, and the contracts for you two are on the table top." Kagura's voice faded away as she left to her bedroom to change into similar clothing as the two other girls.

"Shit Kaze. Why are they so thick? You better have added sexual harassment into this thing. Or you're going to have to add ten more pages to it" Sango said.

"I did! Section 5, chapter 17, Sexual harassment. And it's thirteen pages in itself. Considering that you will be somewhat part of T&T and working with Inuyasha's manager, Miroku, I took all precautions for adding sexual harassment. Also, the last section 6 includes everything that nullifies or cancels the contract. And if anything is missing, call me or Hitomi for the changes. Otherwise sign and give them to me and Inuyasha will sign tomorrow" Kagura said from her room before finally appearing in jeans and some simple button up shirt and as she did she opened the door that was being knocked on.

"I'm sorry I'm late girls. Fashion never dies!" A girl with emerald green eyes, brown-orange-ish in a ponytail, and tanned skin walked in through the door slightly out of breath.

"Ayame! It's all right. Just give me a hug" Kagome said standing hugging the girl.

"Thanks Kags. Oh look here! Food. Haven't had food since four hours ago. Let me get some and catch my breath before enjoying girls night" Ayame said with a slight chuckle as she popped a quiche or two into her mouth before chewing. "I always tell my models to never miss eating food. I always have each photo shoot stocked with munchies such as veggies, fruits, fish and a few lean meats but I sometimes get no chance to grab some. They should scold me like I scold them" Ayame said with a laugh as all four girls sat down on the couches laughing.

"Well…We can scold you." Sango said.

"Don't bother. I'm eating already. So, what was the surprise you had for me Kagura? Aside from Kagome and Sango working for Inuyasha as his cooks."

"Well. I was beating Sesshoumaru," there were three cat calls that made Kagura glare, "We have nothing going on. I was beating him with this proposal I had. But just to get things straight, Sesshoumaru and I have nothing romantic or sexual going on. He's a father to an eighteen year old girl for goodness sakes! He's a good father who will not bring anyone into his and his daughter's life. Besides, I'm too busy for such things"

"Oh that's right. His daughter. The one he had with that slut who used him," Sango said.

"Hey! He said that was a mistake getting with that woman. He was young and he learned his lesson. I'm just glad he got full custody of Rin instead of that junkie of a mother the girl had," Kagura said trying to protect Sesshoumaru.

"Oh. Just tell me what you were hinting at him and we will stop annoying you with having an affair with Mr. Sesshoumaru" Ayame said leaning close to Kagura as she ate some cakes.

"Well. I asked who T&T's costume designers are. He said he gets them as the movie productions and such go. Well, I implanted in his mind the idea of hiring one designer company to do all costume designs," Kagura was interrupted with gasps "And I hinted at you and he said of course, that before I even mentioned he was thinking about it since his daughter always raves about Iris Designs. So Ayame Wolfe. Would you like to be T&T's costume designers and gain more fame and fortune through it?" Kagura said with a smirk.

"OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS! Yes Kagura! Oh my! I'm going to have a heart attack. I'll have my best designers helping at each movie production. I can increase my company size to accommodate not only T&T demand but the world's demand. Oh my!" Ayame said jumping around like a silly school girl hugging each of the girl.

"So ladies. It seems money will be rolling in for us. Money. Food. Clothes and Law. The quartet is doing well" Kagura said filling four glasses of wine and giving one each.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame took the glasses waiting for Kagura to fills hers before raising the glasses and clinking them against each other.

"To this weekend when our brothers graduate becoming owners of Shikon Blossom" Sango said.

"To Iris Designs becoming a soon to be overnight sensation." Ayame smiled.

"To me for writing up all these contracts and demands making it happen" Kagura laughed.

"To us four girls who dreamed big and made it happen with the help of each other." Kagome said and the four toasted and drank their wines before bringing out the tear jerker movies, more bottles of wine and such.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. The Move

**_Plot /Story_**

_Kagome Higurashi had been cooking since she was seven thanks to her father and mother, her whole life had always been centered on restaurants and food and she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Now at age 27, Kagome has become one of the top chefs in the world and has a restaurant Shikon Blossom in the center of downtown Tokyo with her best friend, and a world known Baker and Pastry Chef, Sango Taijia (28). Inuyasha Takahashi (29) is your typical bad-boy high class actor, who takes advantage of anything and anyone, preferring things to go his way especially after his latest blockbuster movie ended his seven year relationship with movie actress Kikyo M. (28). [No one knows her last name] Miroku Houshi (29), Inuyasha's long-time friend and agent/manager had been trying to pick up his friends mood and one day as they were in Downtown, Miroku took him to Shikon Blossom, where things seem to take a downright turn after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, especially after Inuyasha orders her to become his personal chef._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 5 is up. I hope you guys find this a nice and satisfying chapter. I'm in the process of writing the next. But you will be entirely excited with what is occurring in this chapter.

-Aya

**Disclaimer**: Now like any story here on I must add that I do not own any of the characters Rumiko Takahashi has created for Inuyasha. I also do not own anything affiliated with my title, Eat, Pray, Love. The story here is not live the novel or the movie, so please do not expect it to be the same, just the title was used because it actually fits.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eat, Pray, Love_

_Chapter 5: The Move_

Friday night was obviously the best night the girls had in a while. Saturday was Souta's and Kohaku's graduation from culinary school. Ayame's company was now associated with T&T. Kagura was busy working on the last finishing touches of the contracts, got them signed and filed. Kagome and Sango were packing items in their own households to move into Tokyo Hill's by tomorrow at Inuyasha's attached guest house.

"I don't know if I'm excited or sick" Kagome said as she sealed the box that contained her best china as she juggled her cell phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Oh come on. This will be fun. Or we will try to make the best of it. We get to go to Shikon on Wednesdays and Fridays. Plus we get to give Inuyasha heads up if we have an important event. Like next month we have the Prime Minister daughter's wedding." Sango said over the phone, she was also packing her items out of her home,

"Your right…I might go visit mama tomorrow after moving everything in."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to chill in my new home and sleep maybe. It's been a while since we've gotten a break like this."

"Yeah…" Kagome said shutting the last of her items as she leaned on the wall.

Sliding down to sit down Kagome saw how late it was now. All day had been about packing and now she was done. The only thing left in her apartment was her sleeping bag.

"I'm beat…What time is the truck coming to your place and then mine?" Kagome asked.

"I have to be up before eight…We will be coming by at nine" Sango said groaning through the phone, Kagome heard a soft thud, Sango possibly laying on her sleeping bag, "I'm hitting the hay…I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Night" Sango said and Kagome replied back with the same reply.

Kagome sighed as she hung up her phone. Falling asleep on something other than her bed was going to be difficult. Rather than laying down to try and get some sleep she walked towards the window and looked out in the stars before sighing. She placed her forehead on the window pane, letting the coolness of it calm her.

"What do you think papa? Your daughter…Following your foot steps and becoming a famous actor's cook. The son of that same actor you worked for… Funny how the world works right? I never imagined that this would happen…. I wonder if he'll ever realize the connection and what he would do once he realizes who I am…" Kagome said with a light laugh before going to her sleeping bag and laying there for a while before dozing off to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_BZZZZZT BZZZZZT BZZZZZT_

It was an alarm that went off at eight thirty in the morning and the lump on the floor got up in a frantic attack before looking around to her vibrating alarm.

"Shit. Already eight thirty?" Kagome said as she scrambled out of her sleeping bag to go change.

By the time she was ready it was nine o'clock and the truck drivers had arrive as well as Sango in her car.

"Kags! We are here!" Sango said with a laugh as she hugged her friend, the moving men passing them to grab boxes and furniture to put in the truck

"I see. Ready for the new home?" Kagome asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Sango said as she began helping Kagome with items as well.

Within the hour they had packed and left Kagome's old apartment. When they reached their new home, driving through the gate, they were beyond amazed at the household that belonged to Inuyasha Takahashi. A three story crème white colored beauty. What they remembered from interviews and such is that the home had 13 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, indoor gym where his personal trainer came, two living rooms, a man cave, out of those fifteen bedrooms, one was his three were for the two maids and one butler and the rest were for guests. Then he had a matching 3 bedroom 2 bathroom guest house that attached the two homes through the kitchens by doors, meaning that Kagome and Sango has two kitchens to work with.

"Holy shit!" Kagome said as Sango drove up to the side to where their home would be at. "It's huge!"

"Holy shit is right…I didn't know his place looked like this" Sango said parking in front of the guest house. "But then again who needs thirteen rooms?"

"No one could really look into his property. He has those high hedges and shrubbery around the perimeter for privacy." Kagome said getting out of the car and shutting the door as she took out the keys given to her by Kagura on Saturday. "And the rooms…Maybe people stay over when he throws wild parties? Anyways, it seems to be time to look at our new home" Kagome said inserting the key into the lock and turning it.

"Come on you dog! Work it! Give me ten more of those push-ups! Are you a fucking weakling Inu?" A rough voice said inside a gym with all the proper equipment.

He was tall, dark, and handsome so to speak but then again that was how this man would describe himself. He was good looking that is for sure, long black hair held in a ponytail, a manly ponytail, (we do not want to insult him), beautiful cobalt blue eyes, dark skinned as if he had been on the beach all day just to tan and look at the ladies. He was in sweat pants, tennis shoes, and shirtless revealing his toned muscles. As he stood, below him at his feet, as if bowing to him was Inuyasha, sweating in his own similar gym clothing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Fuck….you….Kouga" Inuyasha panted out as he did his 92nd push up.

Kouga bent down into Inuyasha's face and gave a slight grimace. "Come on you weakling! Give me those 100 push-ups. I did not agree to be your trainer just because we were friends but it also gave me the satisfaction that I, Kouga Ookami can actually boss you around for three hours, four times a week. 98 Inuyasha. Two fucking more! 99. Okay, now 100 and still!" Kouga said loudly.

Inuyasha had done his 100 push-ups but now he had to stay still in the beginning position. He was slightly turning red, and he was breathing heavily as he struggled with the pain he felt in his arms from the push-ups and now from holding himself up until Kouga said to let go. Unfortunately Kouga was now at the window looking outside.

"Hey, who's the babe entering your guest house?"

"Whaa?" Inuyasha managed to say as he held the position, his legs trembling now along with his arms. "Kou…..Re..lease" he then exhaled out.

"What?" Kouga turned around to look at a red, turning purple Inuyasha before letting out a laugh. "Hah! Release Inu" Kouga said as he continued with his laughter.

Inuyasha on the other hand lowered himself and lay sprawled on the floor before turning ever so slowly to lie on his back. He stared at the ceiling as he processed the three hours of work out he had just done, a seven mile run, several weight exercises, body bending yoga, boxing and then this.

"So who's the babe and her friend?" Kouga asked again kneeling over Inuyasha.

"Who?"

"Go look at the window. Some chicks entered your guest house." Kouga said as he stood, gave Inuyasha a hand to stand and together they walked over.

Inuyasha stared as he watched Kagome and Sango emerge from the house jumping, clapping their hands and laughing. It was an odd, somehow a comforting site to him and he felt like smiling knowing it was the house's beautiful design that made them jump, or maybe it could have been the welcome letters on the kitchen island counter with two sealed envelopes holding a check of twenty-five hundred dollars each to do as they pleased to make the house comforting in decorations, paint and such. Why did he give them more money he did not know, maybe the fact that the guest house was just bleak and had been decorated in Kikyo's taste, all white for when her own guests came and stayed at his place. Kouga just stared at his unnamed beauty.

"So? Who is she?"

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked not turning away from looking out as he stared at Kagome. She looked younger and different out of her professional and chef clothing. He hated to admit it, but she looked beautiful somehow, more so than his old flame Kikyo.

"Is that the blue eyed girl's name?"

"No…That's Kagome" Inuyasha said turning to look at Kouga who's eyes were twinkling with either want, lust or something along those lines and this made Inuyasha glare at his friend. "No fucking way Kouga. They are my new cook and pastry chef. No fucking way are you going to mess with them." Inuyasha said in an angry tone.

"Oh come on! You're going to keep them both to yourself? Selfish" Kouga said as he crossed his arms. "Well, I better go greet them anyways. Maybe I'll get this Kagome chicks number and you won't be able to do anything about it" Kouga said dashing out the door.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha said as he turned to run after the guy but once he took several steps running, he realized his legs felt like lead, "Fucking workout!" he muttered as he slowly and stiffly walked out the room dreading the stairway he had to go down on.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe he's allowing us to do anything to the guest house. I can't believe he gave us money. Five thousand all together!" Sango said carrying boxes she had in her car into the house as the movers brought in their bigger items as well. "That sofa into the living room" she said to them.

"I know. I guess he isn't all that bad. Though quite rude when I met him." Kagome said shaking her head as she carried a furry bundle in her arms. "Wasn't he rude Buyo?" she said rubbing her cheek against the fur as a cat uncurled its tail and its head popped out at the side of Kagome's arm purring.

"Well at least Buyo has his place set up for him. You went running straight to the truck to grab his three boxes of belongings to set up his cat house and to have his toys and bowls filled with water and food."

"Hey, I have to make this transition as smooth as possible for him. Buyo is a very sensitive cat!" Kagome said before noticing a figure walking towards them. She blinked several times as guy smiled and winked at her before stopping in front of her.

"Hi. Do you ladies need any help unpacking? My name is Kouga. Inuyasha's friend, personal trainer and owner of Ookami Workouts" Kouga said looking only at Kagome with a dashing smile. (Boy, he doesn't miss a beat).

"Oh. Thank you, but I think we are managing. We have four strong men helping us move" Kagome said pointing to the movers with a smile. "I'm Kagome by the way, Kagome Higurashi and that is my friend Sango Taijia. We are Inuyasha's new chefs, owners of Shikon Blossom. I would say we are friends of Inuyasha, but I don't think we have gotten there yet" she said with a smile.

"That's hurtful, and after I was as hospitable you say such a thing," Inuyasha said appearing out the guest house door, he had taken the shorter route instead of going the way Kouga had gone, going thru his kitchen door to the guest house kitchen, Sango was standing next to him giggling as Kagome turned around startled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said almost dropping her cat, who only meowed but then she put on a frown as she walked over leaving Kouga, "Don't you ever startle me like that again! Sango! Warn me next time when someone pops in uninvitingly" Kagome said putting Buyo down only for him to scamper off into the house to his cat paradise.

"Oh come on! It was hilarious" Sango said as she laughed.

"Man. Maybe it's for the best we don't become friends. You're being quite bitchy, but then again when haven't you been." Inuyasha said with a frown as he stared at Kagome who only stared at him back.

"Hey Inu! That's quite rude! Don't call this beautiful girl a bitch. In fact, you're a dick yourself. So don't go on calling other people that." Kouga said walking over placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thank you Kouga" Kagome said as she turned away from Inuyasha to smile at Kouga.

Inuyasha just watched feeling envious somehow that Kagome had given Kouga a flirtatious smile, or maybe he was imagining it to be a flirtatious smile. And his frown deepened as he wondered why he cared who Kagome smiled at, but then he realized that she had not once given him a nice true smile, and in truth he has never been nice to her at all. Kikyo had never smiled at him either her smiles always somehow felt calculated, or cold or not even true smiles but to the rest of the world they were, that was how good of an actress she was.

"Oh! My sweet angel has arrived!" a new voice rang from behind the moving truck and within seconds Miroku appeared walking towards them.

"What is he doing here?" Sango hissed as she moved inside the guest house, ready to shut the door in Miroku's face.

"He moved into my home two days ago against my protests" Inuyasha said sighing, forgetting his thoughts for the moment. "Sorry Sango, but I really can't do much. Kicking him out is pointless, he always manages to get in somehow…"

"Ah, Lady Kagome, how are you on this glorious day?" Miroku said waving his hand above as Kagome stifled a laugh from his odd talking. "Oh, if it isn't Mister Kouga. How do you do? My dear friend Inuyasha!" Miroku said patting him only for Inuyasha to wince as his shoulder was sore there, "Now where is my angel? I swear I saw her standing here!" Miroku said.

"Man…" Kouga said staring at his friend who searched for Sango before spotting her near the door.

"Sango! My dear! I have arrived" and before he could even take two steps, Sango had shut and locked the door.

"Go away!" The voice was muffled but audible.

"Miroku." Inuyasha sighed angrily. "Do you mind not harassing my employee's just this once? I added it in the contract that they can nullify it if ANY of my other employees or co-partners and anything of such thing harass them in any way they do not like. I do not want to lose them!" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku who lifted his hands in defense, but he said any out loud so Kouga would hear it too.

"Oh fine. Sango my dear, I shall not touch you and do nothing displeasing to you. So you may come out" Miroku said. _'Except, it doesn't mean I shall stop oogling you'_ Miroku thought with a satisfying smile.

Sango from within the home just stared at the door before unlocking it and stepping out and popping her head out to look at the four pair of eyes staring back at her. Kagome gave Sango a smile and grabbed her hand and this caused Miroku to wonder if there was something more between them, a man's dream.

"Are you two…An item?" Miroku asked, hoping his realization was true and this earned the interest of Kouga and Inuyasha.

"What? No!" Kagome said laughing as Sango glared at Miroku.

"For your information pervert, Kagome and I have a long friendship that began since elementary, I met her when she was in fourth and I in fifth. We've been friends ever since. Not lesbian lovers" Sango said as she glared at Miroku who only nodded in defeat, his fantasy shattered.

"That's a pretty long time, almost as long as I've been friends with these two here." Inuyasha said pointing to Kouga and Miroku.

Kagome just gave Inuyasha a light smile before walking over to the truck, where the movers were sitting for a moment and she grabbed a box and placed it in Kouga's arms.

"Well then, since you three are here, might as well that you help now. We've been delayed for too long and I have plans for later this afternoon" Kagome said and gave a big toothed smile as Sango handed Miroku and Inuyasha a box as well.

"Up and at 'em boys. Kagome's stuff, which is clearly marked with her name, goes on top to the second door on the left and mine goes to on the first one on the right." Sango said before going back.

The guys, aside from Kouga, sighed as they are being put to work. Inuyasha looks grimly at the box in his hand labeled Kagome and then stares and the stairs he must climb, realizing that his legs have become heavy once again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The movers had left when they had gotten everything out of the truck but the guys remained there for another hour as the girls made them move furniture around and help build some of the disassembled ones. But fortunately, Kagome was now well inside the kitchen making a lemonade protein smoothie for the guys. She had it in mind earlier anyways when she noticed how sweaty and flushed Inuyasha looked and it wasn't until she asked why did she realize he had a workout with Kouga.

"Can you believe they are sitting on our couch, watching our TV like they live here?" Sango said waltzing into the kitchen as Kagome finished blending the smoothie and pouring it into five different colored cups.

"Oh come on Sango. Let them be, I mean, technically Inuyasha and unfortunately Miroku do live here. We can't really kick them out" Kagome said as she placed the cups on a tray now.

"Kagome! This is technically our home now. We can do whatever we please." Sango said grabbing a tin she had placed in a cupboard and placing it on Kagome's tray. "Cookies"

"Oh," Kagome said as she went through the door into the dining area before going into the living room where all three men sat watching the news.

"I made you guy's smoothies. As a way of thanking you for your help, it is a lemonade protein smoothie that'll help you gain your energy back…" Kagome said placing them on the table in front of the couch. "And Sango is sharing her stash of fudgy-chocolate chip cookies"

"Thanks" Kouga said, being the first to grab a smoothie then followed by the other two. Kagome stayed standing as she held her cup and then looked at Inuyasha as he gobbled up a cookie and then drank his smoothie, which was truly delicious. He then noticed her staring at him and he slightly frowned.

"What?" he asked careful not to sound rude or annoyed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said standing up slowly before walking into the kitchen, Kagome following, the other three just watched the movie without taking much care of what was going one. He placed his empty cup alongside where Kagome put down hers.

"I wanted to ask you about the car I can borrow? I'm planning on driving up to visit my mother and grandfather and tell them how things are going" Kagome said as Inuyasha leaned on the counter.

"Oh yeah. The BMW. Just go to the garage and on the left side wall there is a built in safe with several pads and boxes, like a multi-mailbox. Well, each box has the name of the car on it. I think the BMW is box number 5. In its designate pad just insert the code, 73021049."

"Wait! What's the code again?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh that Inuyasha could remember the code for each vehicles key safety box.

"I'll show you the place. I guess that the vehicle will be yours until the contract is over I will let you choose your own code, that way it'd be easier" Inuyasha said leading Kagome out the guest house to the back of the house where the large garage complex was located. "I guess I'll also tell you something while doing that"

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha as he opened the door to the garage.

"About Kouga" Inuyasha grumbled his friends name.

"Your trainer?" Kagome said with a puzzled look as Inuyasha showed her the wall where the small safety cases held the keys to each car.

"This is the key lock box. I prefer you to put the key here if possible, but if you want to carry the keys around with you that's fine with me" Inuyasha said as he began overriding the current pass code. "What would you like your code to be?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome remained quiet as she thought about what the code would be. Inuyasha only stared at her intently as she thought. Finally, Kagome let out a long almost sad breath.

"11241991" Kagome said as she thought about the significance of those numbers, the day her father was lost, but it was also not only her father but Inuyasha's as well.

Inuyasha inserted the code, without realizing the date etched onto the keys safety case. He then turned to Kagome handing her the keys. Kagome only looked at him before taking the keys.

"Thanks" Kagome said with a smile as she looked at the key with the BMW logo on it. '_He didn't notice…Isn't he as devastated as I am at out father's death?'_

"No problem" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome closely before sighing and putting his hands in his sweat pants pockets. "About Kouga, what I wanted to say….Be careful around him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said gripping the keys tightly has her melancholy turned into something of irritation

"You don't know him. When you got here he pretty much got his eyes on you already. He's the kind of guy who enjoys trying to get into woman's pants, not like Miroku but Kouga is the kind of guy who sees it lightly like a game rather than a hobby"

"Oh my God! Are you telling me that your friends are off limits to date or something? Also, you're possibly just saying that about Kouga so I wouldn't befriend him. He seems like a nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That is what I am exactly saying! I don't want you anywhere near him!" Inuyasha barked (seriously, no pun intended) at Kagome who only just stared at him wide eyed before snapping back.

"If he asks me out, so be it, I will say yes!" Kagome said becoming much more livid by the second.

"No you will not!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at her.

"You know Takahashi. You're a self centered man who believes anyone can be manipulated. I will not be manipulated by you," she said storming towards the navy blue Beamer hitting the unlock button on the digitized key.

She didn't notice that Inuyasha had stormed after her until she felt his firm grip on her arm and pulled her around. She was cornered now, her back to the driver's door and Inuyasha hovering close to her. His violet eyes stared intently into her stormy blue ones as he leaned his face closely to her, that she felt her pulse quicken when his warm breath tickled her chin and her lower lip.

"I'm not manipulative…" He said quietly, as he allowed his breath to tease, "I just don't want…To think of that happening…At all…You and Kouga" he murmured now even more quietly as he leaned closer.

It was odd, this attraction to such an infuriating woman. But then again, somehow this odd attraction felt comforting or right, something he had never felt when he had been with Kikyo. Or was he jealous that maybe she would have considered Kouga if his friend sent his advances towards her? Possibly he was jealous and maybe this was to prove that he could beat Kouga in his game. Kagome on the other hand felt her already raised pulse quicken at a much faster rate after she had shut her eyes, the anger she had towards Inuyasha had turned into shock and that caused her to remain still. She opened her eyes to stare only at his lips, as they got closer to her own, and that was when she realized what was about to happen that she mustered all the strength she could and slapped Inuyasha across his cheek. He stammered back a few steps at the force of Kagome's throw.

"I…I have to go" Kagome said, quickly taking advantage of the distance as she hurriedly got into the car, locking the doors so Inuyasha wouldn't open it before turning the car on and opening the garage door and driving away.

Inuyasha only stayed watching the blue car exit the estate. He suddenly felt tired, confused and his cheek stung as a blood red hue appeared. He closed his eyes as a headache appeared, and on instinct he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"What the fuck did I just do?" he said as he left the garage heading to his home instead of where the others were at, his body slouched in a kind of defeat or shame as he walked to his home to only lock himself in his room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome drove for several minutes before she pulled over, the lightheadedness she felt becoming overwhelming. Placing her head on the steering wheel she allowed her body to shake out the feeling she had. Gripping the wheel tightly she then looked up, breathing in and out deeply as she calmed herself, only to feel the gates of sorrow open and a wave of tears overpower her, her body heaving with sobs.

"Oh God. Why am I crying?" She said as she wiped the tears away, only to be replaced with fresh ones. "Am I crying because he didn't realize our father's anniversary?" she murmured, _'Or is it something else?'_ she thought.

Kagome did not know the answer, she only knew that she had promised her family that she would go visit the shrine. Tell them how she had finally moved in and what the plans for the future were so far. Clearing her throat, Kagome finally stopped her crying and closed her eyes for a moment to gain composure, only to see Inuyasha's surprised face when she had slapped him.

"…I'm going to have to apologize…" Kagome said with a sad sigh as she turned the car once more before driving off.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

_So there you go. Another chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me. I know my updates are a slow process. But hopefully I'll have the next chapter up and ready within three weeks. Please Review. It is wonderful reading encouraging comments. _

_-Aya_


	7. Author's Note

I recently got a review this week by an anonymous reader.

_Anonymous 2011-04-22_

_ok this is disgusting! inuyasha and kagome are brother and sister and yoy're making them have a thing for eachother! you're sick_

Unfortunately, I know they will not read this since by the tone of the review they are turned off by the story. I want to ask some of you who follow my fanfic, is this what you thought? That Inuyasha and Kagome are siblings? Because as the creator, I know they are not, they both have different mothers and different fathers but they lost their fathers at the same time. That is their only connection to each other that their fathers, Inutaisho and Keitaro (the name I chose for Kagome's father) were friends, and that Keitaro worked as Inutaisho's cook.

If by any chance any of my you, the readers "felt" that they interpreted this at first or at any time at all, please let me know that way I can edit my previous chapters, if not, then please, continue enjoying this story. I will not be deleting the comment either from my reviews, I'm going to let it be as it was because it was what someone felt of my story and I believe everyone has an opinion even though this person read the story wrong. I'll let the comment serve me as a reminder to write better than what I am doing now.

Also, I would like to apologize to those of you who thought this would be a new chapter. It is not, but please hang tight for chapter six. I would like to thank those who have given me positive reviews since the beginning. Thank you all and thank you for your time reading this.

Sincerely,

Ayashii-Tsumi


End file.
